Four Bots and a Baby
The Rescue Bots are in the middle of repairing a bridge outside town, when an impatient motorist attempts to jump his motorcycle across the gap. Kade and Heatwave attempt to rescue him, but Kade falls loose from Heatwave's ladder. The two humans head for a nearby waterfall, and all seems lost until Heatwave throws his fire hose, and Kade grabs it, saving them both. Sometime later, Doc Greene shows video of the incident to Cody Burns in way of explanation for the Turbo Cycle he's built. Cody offers to be a test driver, but the doc already has someone for that. Cody believes himself to be more responsible than Kade, but Greene reminds him of the incident with the fusion-powered water gun. Frankie has an idea, and believes Cody can prove he's mature by taking care of one of the doctor's other inventions—the Robo-Baby, designed to record how babies see the world. Cody is unsure, and even less so when it turns out the Robo-Baby is even capable of soiling itself. Cody takes the Robo-Baby back to the fire station, where he ropes the Rescue Bots into helping him look after the tyke. Heatwave regards it as a sparkless machine, while the other Bots are enamored by it. Boulder attempts to warm some milk for the baby with a blowtorch, which results in a mess. While they clean the mess up, Chase finds a baby bottle which quiets the Robo-Baby down, though it spews on Blades. After it starts crying, Chase finds a Rubber Ducky. The baby doesn't like the toy, and throws it into the air. The Rubber Ducky lands in a nearby sink and is sucked down a drain, eventually entering the sewer system where it clogs a pipe. The sewer soon bursts. Still trying to calm the Robo-Baby, Chase attempts to sing a lullaby, but his loud, flat singing doesn't help. Cody refuses to consult his siblings, but then they discover that Blades's rotors work like a mobile and the baby is soon snoozing. Unfortunately there's an emergency alarm-the broken sewer has caused a sinkhole to appear in front of the bank. While the Rescue Bots roll out, Cody takes the baby to the control room so he can monitor the rescue and the baby at the same time. Once at the bank, Dani and Blades rescue a stranded bank customer, Heatwave and Chase set about propping the building up, and Boulder and Graham venture into the hole to check out the burst pipe. As they need to shut down the water, Cody switches the power from the hydro-electric plant to the wind farm. The sight of the wind farm turbines wakes the Robo-Baby, but the bank is saved, and Graham fishes the Rubber Ducky from the pipe. Cody looks around, and discovers that the Robo-Baby is gone. The Rescue Bots return to the fire station to find Cody searching for the baby. Frankie gives Cody a call from the ferry to check how he's doing, and tells him that the Rob-Baby's worth three million dollars. The now-desperate search comes up blank, but Cody spots the wind farm rotors on the monitor, and they head there under the assumption that's where the Robo-Baby is. Heatwave uses his olfactory sensors to detect the baby, and they find it heading up one of the windmills on a platform. With Blades unable to move close enough to pick the baby up, Chase uses his singing to keep it away from the edge while Boulder scales the windmill. Unfortunately the baby falls before Boulder reaches it, and Heatwave has to grab it out of mid-air. Doc Greene is fascinated by the readings the Robo-Baby has recorded. Impressed, Greene announces Cody can test the Turbo Cycle. Kade gets to look after the Robo-Baby for the next week. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1